


These feelings

by IcyFrice



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cute Nagisa, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mixed feelings, Please tell me who to ship Sugino with, Possesive Karma, Why does love has to be hard af, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyFrice/pseuds/IcyFrice
Summary: Asano and Karma has been being close together like close close. And Nagisa couldn't help but felt forgotten and left out. What if Karma doesn't need him anymore?Then suddenly Nagisa bumped into Sugino. Would things affect the relationship between Karma and Nagisa? Or would they be able to go through it?
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!!! EHE THANKS FOR READING!!! 
> 
> (AUTHORS NOTE: OKAY I NEED ANSWERS ASAP PLEASE GIVE SUGINO SHIPS EXCEPT WITH KANZAKI. ANYONE ELSE EXCEPT FOR HER. THANKS! M/M WOULD BE NICE! JUST WANT TO SEE SOME SUGINO SHIPS HEHE

"Is it me or Karma and Asano has been really close together like close close" Kayano said.  
These past few days Nagisa noticed it as well. From those often eating together of Karma and Asano which they used to do.

And by the fact they hang out so often. They may be mistaken as a couple. "Hey! Earth to Nagisa? Are you still there?" Kayano asked. Bringing the little back to reality. 

"Ah... I'm not really sure if I'm the mood today just felt a little off than usual nothing to worry about!" Nagisa said. "Is our little Nagisa sad because he felt replaced??? Don't worry Nagi! Karma love you more than anyone else. You should totally confess!" Kayano blurted out.

"I don't know about that Kayano.... Karma and I are just close friends..... And he probably likes Asano now.... And being friends with Karma is already enough...." Nagisa said.

But deep alone, Was it really enough? Being all friends? Was it really enough for Nagisa? 

"If you say so... I'm if you want someone to talk to! You bet you can always approach your best friend Kayano!" Kayano said. "Thanks.... I'm going ahead home now..." Nagisa said.

Nagisa prepared his bag and worn it to his back. "Bye Kayano!" Nagisa said. "Bye Nagisa!!! See you tomorrow!!!" Kayano replied. As Nagisa exited the school. 

And suddenly Nagisa felt an arm at his right shoulder. "Hey Nagisa wait up! Why didn't you waited for me?" Karma said.

It was Karma, yet there again Nagisa felt comfort. Nagisa felt secured whenever he's with Karma. "Oh Karma... I'm sorry" Nagisa apologized. "It's fine it's fine! Let's go now" Karma replied.

The two of them continued walking together while talking. Nagisa felt nice like he felt content and satisfied of how nice the day would end just casually being with Karma.

Then suddenly Karma spotted Asano at the store at the side. "Asano!!! You should join us!!" Karma shouted. And Nagisa could feel his heart shatter. There again where Karma would be with Asano.

Nagisa lost the motivation to even walk anymore. Nagisa knew that he would feel left out. And so Asano joined the two. With that note Karma was talking with Asano more and more as they walk. Forgotten that Nagisa was there.

Nagisa felt he was left. Nagisa felt that he was like a third wheel just tagging along like he was the background. Yet more seconds past by. Nagisa felt discomfort how Karma would entertain Asano with jokes from time to time. And that's where Nagisa had enough.

"I gotta go home fast. I have to run some errands. Sorry bye" Nagisa said quickly and left the two alone. Almost sprinting his steps just to run off. Before Karma could even reply with a good bye, Nagisa already left.

Nagisa lied that he'd be going back at his house. He just wanted to run from the pain his been feeling. He was currently at the corner of the streets sitting on the bench and arms crawled at his legs. Tearing up and his face is flushed and wet.

Nagisa could remember how painful earlier was. Nagisa felt like he was replaced. And Nagisa could clearly see how Karma put such effort just to make Asano laugh. It was too much for Nagisa to handle. And the more tears fell from his face.

Nagisa was coming to conclusions that Karma didn't need him anymore. That Karma already found someone better than him. This made Nagisa's heart shatter into millions of pieces. 

Nagisa decided to call Kayano. He thought that he needed comfort at times like this.  
And in no matter of seconds Kayano quickly answered the call.

"Nagisa? What's up!" Kayano said. "Kayano.... Can I go there?" Nagisa said while he sniffed his nose. Kayano knew obviously that her best friend was crying. "Hey Nagisa! Why're you're crying?? And of course come quickly! Do you want me to bring Isogai as well?" Kayano asked.

"Sure.... I just want some comfort...." Nagisa said. "Okay see you here okay? Don't worry Isogai and I love you! Your friends are here for you!" Kayano assured Nagisa. "Thank you...." Nagisa replied. Kayano could feel the pain and hurt from Nagisa's voice. What could've happen to Nagisa?

➖➖➖

"Nagisa!! Come in! Isogai brought snacks. Tell us what happened!" Kayano welcomed. And Nagisa entered the house and they all gathered at Kayano's room. 

"Hey Nagi! What happened? Don't be sad!" Isogai asked. Kayano and Isogai went to Nagisa hugging him. Making sure Nagisa receives the comfort he deserves. 

"Karma..... Karma doesn't need me anymore...... Karma doesn't want me anymore....... He's more better of and happier with Asano..... I don't know..... I don't think I'm satisfied just being as friends" Nagisa said weakly. 

"That bastard! I swear I'm going to make that guy the last day on earth" Kayano protested. "Nagisa..... Calm down, calm down okay? We're here no matter what! Cheer up I'm sure Karma didn't meant to hurt you in any way right? And if he would he would've faced it to you right?" Isogai said. "Thank you Isogai..." Nagisa said.

"You're really good at this Isogai. You should be a therapist" Kayano said while eating the bag of chips. "Kayano! This is serious our Nagisa here is sad!" Isogai said.

"All jokes aside. Nagisa sweety, have you ever tried to try out with other people?" Kayano brought up. "Have you ever tried you know socialize with other students?".

"Oh I don't...." Nagisa replied. "Then you totally should! Right Isogai" Kayano said. "Well if that helps you to ease your mind off Karma. And having new people around you isn't so bad as well" Isogai added.

Nagisa nodded "Okay..." He said. "But if you want to have new friends we have to make sure you have a glow up!" Kayano said.

And with that in note Kayano offered that she would be the one to tie Nagisa's hair for a new style. And the three of them were having a sleepover at Kayano's place. Watching movies and talking about their own topics like bestfriends goals would do.

🌹🌹🌹

(The next day)

As promised Kayano did Nagisa's hair. Tying it with a different style than before. Kayano tied Nagisa's hair in a messy bun. Which made Nagisa a lot cuter and eye catching.

And they were all set the three of them went to school. And no doubt that Nagisa were getting alot of stares wherever he went. And suddenly remembered that he had to return a book before class starts. "Kayano! Isogai! I have to return a book back at the library before the classes starts. Im sorry! I'll be quick" Nagisa said.

And the two nodded to their friend and went off to the room first. And Nagisa went to the library returning the book. When he entered the library there were not much students around. And Nagisa was glad he was still nervous to socialize. Nagisa returned the book to the librarian and as Nagisa about to leave the library.

Nagisa accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh no!" Nagisa said to himself. What have I done. And Nagisa before turning around "Im so sorry! I didn't meant to bump into you!" He said. And Nagisa turned around bowing down. And when took a glance on who it was.

It was a black haired boy. "Ah it's fine cutie. I don't mind. You have a cute hair by the way" The boy compliments. "Ah thank you... Though I'm still sorry" Nagisa apologized again with a red face not directly looking back.

"How impolite I am. My name is Tomohito Sugino" Sugino said. "Ah nice to meet you Sugino. My name is Nagisa Shiota" Nagisa replied.

"What a nice name. You don't mind having a lunch with me would you? I'm actually quite interested why a cutie is here all alone. You do know a lot of people are looking at you right? Mostly boys to be exact" Sugino said. 

"Ah! I-i didn't quite put attention to it... I wouldn't mind having lunch with you Sugino-kun" Nagisa said with the cutest smile thay even any boy could possibly fall inlove with.

"Ye-yeah see you later..." Sugino said. He was taken back at how unexpected Nagisa would smile. And how cute his smile was. Sugino was red and was looking at his bottom right. 

"Goodbye Sugino!" Nagisa said. "Yeah later!" Sugino replied. Nagisa couldn't believed it he just socialize. And Nagisa for the first time he didn't thought of Karma for a moment. 

Nagisa felt relieved, He wanted to remove Karma from his mind for a while until he can finally think a lot clearer. But how could he, At just moments Nagisa saw Karma again at the corner.

"Nagisa! Hi!" Karma said. And it made Nagisa's heart fall even harder. It made him feel butterflies in his stomach. "Ah! Karma, Hello..." Nagisa replied.

Nagisa didn't thought how hard it is to forget about Karma. He just couldn't due to this unrequited love he feels toward to the red haired boy. 

🍷🍷🍷

(Fast forward to Lunch)

Sugino and Nagisa went together at lunch. His friends quickly took notice of it and even their class. "Isogai! Look Nagisa finally had a new friend! Don't they look great!" Kayano said. "I'm really happy for him" Isogai said.

And even Karma noticed it. "So who's that guy Nagisa's with?" Karma said popping from Kayano and Isogai's back. "Oh Karma! You scared us! We don't know but don't they look great for each other!" Kayano said.

"Great? Pft, they're not even close to okay. That black haired guy doesn't deserve Nagisa. I bet they won't last long" Karma said. "Psh, Just be happy that Nagisa finally found someone would really care for him right?" Kayano said.

Karma only clicked his tongue showing sign of annoyance. How Nagisa is laughing from Sugino and how Nagisa looks to be enjoying their "hang-out". Karma didn't liked it even a single bit.

🧢🧢🧢

It was finally the end of classes. And Karma finally got the time to talk with Nagisa. After that black haired boy ruining their daily conversations. And Karma approached Nagisa with a smile. "Hey Nagisa! What's up?" Karma said casually.

"Hey Karma! I'm good. Is there something you want?" Nagisa asked. "I was wondering if you wanna hangout with me since classes are over" Karma offered.

"I would lo-" before Nagisa could even finish. Sugino suddenly joined in. "Hey Nagisa you wouldn't mind to go to the store with me and buy some ice pops?" Don't worry my treat just for you!" Sugino said. "Sorry but Nagisa and I already have plans" Karma said without any hesitation. 

Karma knew that Nagisa would turn the guy down. And Karma was proud that Nagisa would choose to spend time with Karma more than Sugino.

This guy would ruin their plans again, Karma said to himself. "Ah I wouldn't mind Sugino. Karma you wouldn't mind if we moved it to some other time right?" Nagisa said.

"What?... I mean I don't mind...." Karma was surprised. He didn't expected that Nagisa would choose Sugino than him. "Great! Let's go Sugino! I'm sorry again Karma!" Nagisa apologized.

And the two left Karma alone. Karma watching as the Sugino placed it's dirty hands around Nagisa. Karma could only let out a "tsk". This time Karma is going to make sure that he's going to make Nagisa officially owned by him.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AUTHORS NOTE: OKAY I NEED ANSWERS ASAP PLEASE GIVE SUGINO SHIPS EXCEPT WITH KANZAKI. ANYONE ELSE EXCEPT FOR HER. THANKS! M/M WOULD BE NICE! JUST WANT TO SEE SOME SUGINO SHIPS HEHE)
> 
> GLAD TO SEE YOU STILL HERE! I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOYY IT!

Yet Karma failed to do so. When a day passed. He tried to initiate to Nagisa atleast spend time with him.

"Hey Nagisa! Do you want to grab some coffee? It's a good day for coffee" Karma said. "Karma! I'm sorry but I have to go home early today. How about next time?" Nagisa said.

"Ah sound's good" Karma replied with a forced smile. Nagisa always say he's busy and Karma started to get irritated. "Hey Karma! Could you bring these books to the library?" Koro Sensei asked. "Sure" Karma replied. And when Karma went to the library.

It wasn't hard to spot Nagisa and Sugino together at a table reading and while their faces close to each other. And Nagisa laughing at something Sugino said. Karma's blood soon to boil "I have to go home early today" Karma remembered what Nagisa said earlier. Karma gradually started to clench his fist.

Karma surely is starting to get eager and selfish now. 

It's evening and Karma decided to finally be selfish with Nagisa. Karma is currently in front of Nagisa's door. And Karma knocked on the door and it opened up.

"Hey Nagisa-" before Karma continued he realized that it was Sugino. "Oh Karma, Hey what are you doing here?" Sugino asked.

Even this guy is still at his house? Karma said at his thoughts. "Nevermind don't mind me. I'm gonna go" Karma said. And it was the final straw for Karma. 

He left without saying anything. And Karma didn't want to do anything anymore. Maybe Sugino deserved Nagisa after all. As long as Sugino can make him happy. But Karma doesn't want to let Nagisa go. It just don't feel right.

✨✨✨

And after that night. Karma didn't approached or talk to Nagisa anymore. Days turn to Weeks and Weeks turns to Months without any conversation with Nagisa. And it worried Nagisa. And Nagisa decided to break the silence between the two of them.

"Hey Karma...." Nagisa said. "I'm busy right now Nagisa" Karma brushed off. Nagisa was a little hurt about it. "Is talking with you a bit too much to ask?" Nagisa said.

"What the hell do you want Nagisa? Just talk to your boyfriend okay? Get laid by him like you want it" Karma said.

"Karma..... What boyfriend??? Sugino? He's just my friend...." Nagisa said. "Stop with your bullsh*ts Nagisa, I'm not interested with your lies" Karma replied.

Nagisa started to tear up. He didn't meant to get things misunderstood. Nagisa only wanted to have a friend like Sugino who would listen to his problems. And when Karma noticed it. Karma couldn't help but feel soft.

"Ah! Nagisa! I'm sorry I'm just angry.... How you usually spend your time with him more than me. The way you chose him over me. I really hated it.... How what we used to be together. I don't want you to be with him more than we do" Karma said. Bringing Nagisa closer to his chest. And Nagisa clenched his hand over Karma's shirt holding it tight. 

"You're mine Nagisa. Only mine. You forgot that you're mine. And I'm only yours. So don't cry, I just want you to know who really owns you" Karma said while caressing Nagisa's hair.

(AUTHORS NOTE: OKAY I NEED ANSWERS ASAP PLEASE GIVE SUGINO SHIPS EXCEPT WITH KANZAKI. ANYONE ELSE EXCEPT FOR HER. THANKS! M/M WOULD BE NICE! JUST WANT TO SEE SOME SUGINO SHIPS HEHE) 

"You idiot! Sugino already likes someone, And I like you ever since. You just seem to be close too much with Asano. And I felt like you don't want me anymore..." Nagisa said.

"Say's who idiot. I couldn't even live without you. You don't know how much I want you idiot" Karma said.

"Hey Nagisa, I want you to be my lover" Karma said. "I would love to" Nagisa replied.

Karma pulled Nagisa closer. Lips crashing together for a kiss. A kiss that felt like heaven. It was passionate yet romantic at the same time. It felt like eternity.

And Nagisa broke it off due to lack of breath. Strings forming after the two mouths went apart. And Nagisa kissed Karma in cheeks. And Karma pulling Nagisa closer, Nagisa leaning against Karma. Sitting on his lap.

"Nagisa, I love you" Karma said.

"I love you too Karma" Nagisa replied.

These feelings truly are something else huh?

End.

**Author's Note:**

> (AUTHORS NOTE: OKAY I NEED ANSWERS ASAP PLEASE GIVE SUGINO SHIPS EXCEPT WITH KANZAKI. ANYONE ELSE EXCEPT FOR HER. THANKS! M/M WOULD BE NICE! JUST WANT TO SEE SOME SUGINO SHIPS HEHE)
> 
> THANKS FOR READING I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!


End file.
